Chuck Versus the Silent Night
by CDWalker
Summary: Christmas Eve finds Chuck and Sarah spending an unexpectedly quite night at home alone after everyone bails on them.
1. Gee Whiz, It's Christmas

**A/N**_: Christmas Eve finds Chuck and Sarah spending an unexpectedly quite night at home alone. This is my first stab at fanfiction. I originally planned it as a one shot to wet my feet for a longer story idea, but it has grown as I write. Since it's also the day after Christmas, I figured I should at least get the beginning of it posted. With that said, I hope you enjoy this! The story takes place after Season 4 Episode 10._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. Luckily, I can at least play in his world until I'm officially told I can no longer do so. I hope that doesn't happen, especially since it's all for fun and no money is being made._

_

* * *

_

**Gee Whiz, It's Christmas**

"What do you think bro?" Devon took a few steps back to stand, smiling, next to Chuck. "Didn't I tell you I'd find you the perfect tree?"

"It's awesome," Chuck admitted. Of course, he never expected anything less from Captain Awesome. His brother-in-law's arm went up. Chuck smiled and joined in on one of the trademark high fives he had come to appreciate more than he cared to let on.

"Mmmm." Sarah took in a deep breath. She and Ellie had appeared from the kitchen, each carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. "It smells awesome too," she added with a smile, handing a mug to Chuck.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah as she snuggled in against him. They both smiled as Devon gave Ellie's pregnant belly a rub before taking his mug and wrapping his arm around her. The four of them stood quietly, sipping their hot chocolate and enjoying the moment.

"It really is beautiful," Ellie said, breaking the silence, "but then, Devon always did have a knack for picking the perfect tree for this apartment." She gave her husband a smile and a peck on the cheek. "Luckily, he's just as good at choosing one for our new apartment as well."

"Thank you so much for doing it for us," Sarah began.

"Yeah, I really wanted Sarah and me to get our tree," Chuck added, "but we couldn't pass up the offer of a week's real vacation on the government's dime after her week of meetings wrapped up."

"Nothing like two weeks of D.C. winter to get you into the Christmas spirit and give you a new appreciation for Burbank's warm weather," Sarah laughed, pressing in closer to Chuck's side.

"No problem," Devon grinned. "I'm glad I could do it for you."

"You'll have to fill me in on all the details," Ellie smiled, a look of mischief appearing as she looked over at her brother. "Like if he took you to a nice restaurant or to another Wienerlicious."

"Come on, sis," Chuck pleaded, "that was one time, as a joke."

"Sure it was," Sarah jumped in, elbowing him in the ribs as they all laughed. "Just like it was a joke when you tried to get me to let you make a Klingon Blood Pie for tomorrow."

"That was a joke too," Chuck objected, putting on his best pouting face even as he tried to keep from laughing at the disgusted face Ellie was making. "Besides, it would be perfectly acceptable to serve it at a Christmas dinner."

"Maybe on the planet Klingon," Ellie shot back.

"Kronos," Chuck said sheepishly. "The Klingon homeworld is called Kronos."

"That you know that should scare me," Sarah giggled, "but for some reason, it doesn't."

"What scares me is people are going to start showing up and we haven't even gotten the decorations out for the tree," Devon cut in, trying to save Chuck from the formidable female tag team the only way he knew how. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you three get the decorations while I get the door? I'll try to salvage what's left of my manly pride in the process," Chuck said, kissing Sarah on the forehead before making a show of strutting across the living room. His effort was rewarded with a marshmallow hitting him in the back of the head just as he reached the door.

Chuck turned in time to see the three of them duck into the hall.

"Don't think I don't know who the guilty party is. The aim gave you away!"

He turned back and opened the door to Big Mike holding three large bags and looking very uncomfortable in a new non-tailored suit.

* * *

**A/N the 2nd**: Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get something posted at least semi-close to Christmas since it is a Christmas story. More to come soon.


	2. Home for Christmas

**A/N**_: My normal editor hasn't read over this and there hasn't been any beta readers, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I also apologize for the short chapters, but it works for me at the moment.  
_

_I'm not sure why, but this has turned into a dialogue heavy project. I hope it helps capture the characters and I've succeeded in being true to each of them. It's providing me with a good way to get a feel for them for later stories._

_Also, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, added to their story alerts, and commented. You rock!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. Luckily, I can at least play in his world until I'm officially told I can no longer do so. I hope that doesn't happen, especially since it's all for fun and no money is being made._

* * *

**Home for Christmas**

"Big Mike!" Chuck slapped the Buy More Assistant Manager on the shoulder as he peered behind him. "I think you're a little over dressed. And where's the future Mrs. Tucker?"

"Bartowski," Big Mike growled, staring at Chuck's hand on his shoulder. Chuck looked in confusion for a second before hastily removing his hand from the big man.

"Ah, sorry about that. Come on in." Chuck stepped aside as Big Mike entered. "Here, let me take something for you," Chuck offered, taking one of the bags.

"Thanks," Big Mike said, dropping his head as he followed Chuck into the kitchen. "Sorry about that. It's just that the clothes make the man, and these threads don't make the man feel all that he could be."

Chuck set his bag on the counter and then took the other bags and placed them next to the first as Big Mike continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that woman with every bit of my soul, but I wanted to do after getting home for work was get into something comfortable and enjoy a party with friends." Big Mike shook his head and motioned to the suit with a wave of his hands. "I get home and she has bought me this off the rack suit and decided to use the opera tickets Grimes gave us for a special Christmas Eve performance of The Nutcracker."

"Harsh," Chuck offered sympathetically. "That's too bad; I know we were all looking forward to tonight, especially Morgan. He and Alex are going to be really disappointed." He expected Morgan's disappointment may be slightly overshadowed by relief. His best friend still got the heebie-jeebies over Big Mike and his Mom being together.

"I know," Big Mike nodded. "Anyway, I couldn't let these go to waste, so here they are," he said, turning to empty the contents of the bags onto the counter.

Sarah, Ellie and Devon appeared from down the hall, each carrying a large box marked Christmas decorations in red marker on the side. Seeing Big Mike, they all offered a greeting and a Merry Christmas wish as they passed by on the way to the tree. Big Mike greeted them back and turned back to Chuck.

"Four sandwich platters, each with five foot long subs for a total of twenty feet of mouth-watering creations that can make a grown man weep pure tears of joy," Big Mike said, motioning to four of the platters. "And three dozen cookies so divine they had to be baked in heavens oven to top it off."

"They should fire Jared and hire you," Chuck quipped.

"They should," Big Mike said as a smile spread across his face. "I could be their George Foreman. A lean, mean, sub-eating love machine."

Ah," Chuck searched for words as he fought a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Those look delicious," Sarah said, appearing at Chuck's side and wrapping an arm around him. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. She always sensed when he was in trouble, be it a madman with a gun or a boss who shared too much information.

"They do, don't they?" Big Mike answered as he looked longingly at the subs and cookies. "You will have to enjoy them for me, though. My lady and the opera await me, as well as a rash from this suit." He turned to leave, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas as Chuck and Sarah followed him to the door.

"Maybe for New Years," Chuck told him, as he opened the door for Big Mike. "Remember, no torture is too great if it means being at home with the one you love at Christmas."

"No truer words have been spoken, Bartowski." he said as he gave Sarah a hug and shook Chuck's hand. "She'll owe me New Years after tonight, so you can count on us being here."

Chuck and Sarah stood arm in arm in the doorway until he was out of site. They shut the door, giving each other an amused smile before turning their attention back to the tree, where Ellie and Devon were sorting through ornaments.

"I have to agree, Bartowski," Sarah said, pulling Chuck close. "No truer words have ever been spoken."

* * *

**A/_N the 2nd_**_: More to follow!  
_


	3. The Night Santa Went Crazy

**A/N**_: Chuck and Sarah alone is taking longer than I intended, but I promise, the night will end with them alone and there will be some Christmas magic when it happens._

_I wasn't happy with Chapter 2, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Some things are starting to happen now. There will be some initial setup here for my first full length story, which is tentatively titled _Chuck Versus the Ghost in the Machine_._

_Thank you to everyone who has read, added to favorites, added to alerts, and/or reviewed. You make it worthwhile!_

**Disclaimer**_: Chalk it up to lousy luck, but no, I don't own Chuck. I don't get cash by the ton, I simply write for fun. NBC, if you don't sue, I'll send a big Thank You! _

* * *

**The Night Santa Went Crazy**

Chuck thought about the torture Sarah had put herself through to save him. If not for her, he wouldn't be getting to spend Christmas at home with his loved ones right now. She had fought her way across Thailand to rescue him from The Belgian. She had even become a legend among the locals, earning herself a name that still made Chuck smile at the thought of it.

"Don't giant, blond she-males laugh in the face of danger?"

A sound like a gunshot sent them into near full agent mode. They scanned the room back-to-back, fists at the ready to defend against an attack from any direction. The apartment was still empty except for Devon and Ellie who stared at them like they were crazy from on the sofa.

"Whoa! Blond she-male? Is there something you're not telling us, Bro?"

The broken shards of a glass Christmas tree bulb littered the floor around their feet. Devon looked as if he felt anything but awesome at the moment. Ellie looked as if… To be honest, Chuck didn't really know.

"It's a bad joke; one that has more than run its course," Sarah offered.

Chuck winced as pain erupted in his arm. He could have done without such a hard punch, but he deserved it the way he almost slipped up. His joke had been lost on the, since neither Ellie nor Devon knew about Thailand. As far as they knew, he had been out of town at a comic book convention with Morgan for a few days.

"Trust me, she's all woman." Chuck laughed. "Although, she hits like a giant, blonde she-male." He let out a yelp and looked at Sarah. "Ouch! Really? Did it really have to be in the exact same spot? That really hurt."

Ellie was frowning at them now.

Sarah flashed a smile that was the picture of innocence. "Was it worth it?"

Devon laughed. "Awesome!" It died off as he looked at the glass scattered across the floor. "It's not awesome that I broke that ornament though. I'm sorry about that."

Ellie levelled her gaze straight at Chuck. A familiar instinct to run and seek their Dad's protection hit him. It always amazed Chuck that her big-sister look still had the same effect on him after all these years. She stood and walked over to them. He nearly tried to squirm away from her when she grabbed his arm.

"We'll get you the broom and dustpan," she said, pulling Chuck off with her.

Chuck didn't know if Sarah had recognized Ellie's big-sister look or if she had simply noticed his reaction, but she followed close behind as Ellie led him to toward the kitchen. They all stopped, though, as the front door flew open.

"Oh good, Alex isn't here yet," Morgan gasped as he scanned the apartment and caught his breath before heading down the hall. "Wrapping up paperwork at Buy More took longer than I expected," he explained as he disappeared into his room.

Everyone waited. At the sound of the bedroom door closing, Ellie pulled on Chuck, nearly jerking him off of his feet. She finally released her grasp on him in the kitchen. Seeing Sarah with them, she leaned against the counter and silently stared at the two of them.

Chuck picked up the broom and dustpan and handed them to Sarah. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him as she took them. Not even the mighty Sarah Walker could save him from his big sister when she had that look in her eyes. Chuck gave Sarah a little nod. She glanced at Ellie and then back at Chuck, giving him a supportive smile before she going to help Devon clean up.

Satisfied now that they were alone, Ellie turned on Chuck. "What was that in there?"

"A joke? Granted, it was a bad one, but…"

"I'm not talking about that," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm your sister, Chuck. I've had your entire life to learn how you react to things. Yes," she said with a sigh, holding up a hand as he started to protest, "I know you were a spy and that changed things, but those skills aren't second nature if they're not constantly practiced."

Chuck's heart sank as he watched her gather herself to ask him the one question he did not want her to ask him.

"Chuck, are spying again?"

"That would just be crazy," he said, only managing a half-hearted laugh to lighten the situation.

His heart hadn't sunk after all. It had plummeted. Now it was shattered into a thousand fragments like the glass ornament Sarah and Devon were busy cleaning up. The idea of lying to Ellie killed him, but Devon's words echoed in his mind. _I don't want this spy stuff near Ellie ever again. And she doesn't want it near you either._

"I know that laptop Dad left me with the memory problem I solved had to do with spy stuff and I know Devon gave it to you to get it away from me." The words rushed out as tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She absently rubbed her stomach, staring at her brother. "I promised Dad I would protect you. It's why I made you promise me. I can't protect you if you're spying. And if what was on that laptop made you start spying again, I might as well have told you to go start doing it again myself."

Seconds seemed to stretch into an eternity. Sarah and Devon watched from the living room, the cleanup long since finished but unwilling to interrupt. Chuck knew he could tell the truth and avoid the guilt of lying to his sister. Or, he could lie to her. Turbulent as it may be because of the constant shadow of doubt she would always have, she could at least have a semblance of peace if he lied.

Time sped back up with the ringing of Devon's cell phone.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Chuck took her hands in his. "I…"

"That was the hospital," Devon interrupted. "You're not going to believe this, but the Santa at the mall went nuts or something and started running people over with his reindeer and sleigh. They need us in the ER."

If there was one thing Devon was not awesome at, it was lying. He was awesome at being absolutely horrible at it, though. Chuck cringed as Ellie turned and fixed her glare on his soon-to-be-very-hurt brother-in-law.

"At least that bus accident lie you told was believable" Ellie stated, planting her hands on her hips as Devon began to do his own squirming. Just then, her own cell phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket. Chuck could swear that her jaw literally dropped as she read the text. "Oh my god, you weren't lying."

Ellie pulled her hands from Chuck's and rushed toward the door. She and Devon reached it at the same time. She turned to look back at Chuck as Devon helped her with her jacket.

"This isn't over," she said as Sarah joined Chuck, the broom and dustpan of ornament pieces in her hands. Ellie smiled at the. "Tomorrow. Christmas dinner. Sorry about Christmas Eve not going as planned. I love you both."

Devon waved as he followed Ellie out the door. "See you two tomorrow. I really am sorry about that ornament, bro. Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve," Chuck and Sarah said as they watched the door close.

Chuck's knees felt like they were about to buckle. He had gained a momentary reprieve from breaking his sister's heart or having to lie to her. He should feel relieved, but he didn't.

He sensed Sarah's closeness even before she pressed against his back and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't help but smile as she laid her head against his shoulder. She didn't say a word, opting to simply It meant more to Chuck than he could ever convey.

"Hey." Morgan appeared at the hallway, stopping short as he looked around the apartment. "Weren't Ellie and Awesome here when I came in? What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N the 2nd**_: I rewrote this chapter four times, once because Word failed to save my revisions to it. My normal editor didn't have a chance to look this over because I really felt I needed to get it posted. I apologize for any mistakes. Next chapter, _The Man with All the Toys_, will be coming soon._


End file.
